1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to a unit curtain wall having a plurality of curtain wall units connected to and hung by fasteners on the exterior structural frame of a building.
2. Prior Art:
Japanese Patent Publication No. 57-11976 published on Mar. 8, 1982 discloses a unit curtain wall having a plurality of curtain wall units mounted to a building skeleton frame by fasteners. Each of the fasteners has a support secured to the building frame and a hook-shaped bracket attached to an edge of each curtain wall unit. The bracket and the support are held in engagement with each other and then are joined together by means of threaded fasteners, welding or the like. According to the prior unit curtain wall structure, adjacent curtain wall units are horizontally immovable with respect to one another in a plane parallel to the curtain wall units. Such unit curtain wall is likely to be damaged at the fasteners when the curtain wall units are thermally deformed or displaced between building floors.